Con o sin varita
by Goldeen Neko
Summary: Porque con, o sin varita, ellos siempre estarían a su lado. [HP AU] [TodoDeku]


La sala común de Gryffindor no solía tener visitantes a esas horas

Katsuki se preguntaba cómo su amigo era capaz de escribir tan rápido con la pluma en el pergamino sin que el papel se rasgara o la tinta se corriera. Izuku escribía y escribía, bien concentrado con el ceño fruncido. Estaba haciendo la tarea de Runas Antiguas a último minuto. Raro en él

—Oi, Deku

Se acercó, la luz de la mañana era su única fuente de iluminación, la cual no era mucha, puesto que eran cerca de las cinco y el sol apenas salía. Las clases iniciaban a las ocho, y por experiencia propia sabía que las tareas de esa materia eran cosa de hacerse en un fin de semana entero. No le contestaba, y cuando estuvo a dos pasos de él escuchó sus murmullos característicos. Lo encontraba irritante, Izuku era un mago excelente con grandes habilidades, pero cuando entraba en ese estado, donde nada importaba más que lo que estaba haciendo, era común ver las letras de los libros a su alrededor despegarse de sus hojas y flotar en su órbita cual lunas a la tierra, resultando ser proyecciones de lo que decía. Kirishima lo encontró sumamente útil para poner subtítulos en la vida real como si se tratara de una película

Pero ese no era el caso

Deku llevaba dos días sin dormir más de tres horas, y Bakugo tenía una idea de por qué. Además de las tareas y sus estudios para los TIMO's que presentarían las dos semanas próximas

—Dos caras ¿qué haces aquí?

Soltó la pluma al detenerse abruptamente. Por suerte, su tarea no se manchó con tinta, la pluma fue a parar a algún lugar de la alfombra, manchándola. Con un movimiento de su varita, Katsuki limpió el pequeño desastre, bufando molesto. Izuku estaba obviamente confundido, con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas pero recuperando la postura poco a poco al no ver por ningún lado a Todoroki

Las letras regresaron abruptamente a sus libros, pegadas tal y como estaban antes, una que otra golpeando la cabeza de Izuku antes de regresar a su página

—¿Ka-Kacchan...?

—¿No se supone que eres estudiante de honor o algo así, idiota? —gruñó, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado

Izuku tomó su pluma del suelo, revisando que no estuviera rota. Eso sería el colmo

—No pude hacer mi tarea a tiempo... —suspiró, entre aliviado por que la pluma siguiera bien y un poco decaído —. Las lecciones especiales de Toshinori-san me quitaron todo el fin de semana, iba a llegar a hacerla ayer después de su clase pero estaba tan cansado que cuando me senté en la cama para quitarme los zapatos no pude resistir ni un segundo más-

Katsuki lo detuvo, tapando su boca para callarlo. Izuku lo miró con reproche

—Kapphan —dijo, con el habla torpe

—Cállate antes de que te mande a volar

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Deku no soltaría una sola palabra más, retiró su mano, y con calma tomó el pergamino de la mesa y comenzó a leerlo. Era una traducción casi perfecta, con errores mínimos. No le sorprendía. Con un pequeño hechizo corrigió la última parte y lo devolvió a su dueño

—Kacchan, no se supone que debamos de hacer eso... —después de todo, no le gustaba que otros hicieran lo que se suponía debía hacer él

—Me importa una mierda, ¿te has visto en un espejo? Vas a morir

Era cierto. A estas alturas, sus ojeras se comparaban con las de Hitoshi Shinso, de Slytherin, y eso ya era mucho decir

—Y no me trago lo de tus clases con el viejo —se tensó. Katsuki veía a través de él con demasiada facilidad

—Bueno, qu-quizás no es culpa de las clases pero...

—Estabas en el Lago Negro. Con el bastardo mitad-mitad, y si Aizawa los hubiera encontrado nos hubieran quitado todos los puntos de la casa

—¿¡Cómo lo sabes...!?

—Cara redonda y el cuatro ojos los siguieron, me dio curiosidad y me uní —respondió como si nada

—¿¡U-U-Uraraka-san!? ¡¿Iida-kun también?!

Katsuki no lo admitiría, pero su amigo de la infancia lo hacía muy feliz, a su manera. Era sumamente fácil avergonzarlo o molestarlo, y no solo eso, podía utilizar su título de "amigo de la infancia" para hacer rabiar de celos al mitad-mitad. Su cercanía con Izuku tenía muchos beneficios en realidad

Otra cosa que jamás, bajo ningún término, ni aunque se estuviera muriendo, admitiría, es que a pesar de todas las maldades que le hacía al pelos de brócoli, lo apreciaba. En realidad, apreciaba a toda la bola de idiotas que se hacían llamar sus amigos, pero el niño de las pecas tenía cierto lugar especial

—Sus homosexualidades me enferman —se burló, poniendo de los nervios al menor

—¡E-Entonces no nos veas...!

—¿Quién me lo impide? ¿Tú?

—¡Katsuki!

—Ahora me llamo Katsuki ¿eh? rata de biblioteca...

—¡Eres desesperante!

—Y tú un inútil

Los cuadros de la estancia los veían pelear sin tregua. Es una suerte que Katsuki hubiera terminado de corregir el texto de Izuku, pues de otra manera su tarea jamás se terminaría. Dieron las seis cuarenta cuando por fin otras personas bajaron, aunque ellos ni se dieron cuenta y siguieron golpeándose y aplicándose llaves cada que tomaban ventaja. Todoroki miraba la escena con una mezcla de irritación y envidia. Izuku jamás lo había tocado de esa manera, y Katsuki no tenía por qué estar haciéndole una llave, estaban demasiado cerca...

—Hombre, ¡consíganse una habitación! —bromeó Kirishima, quien bajó junto a él y Tokoyami

La sangre de Todoroki estaba hirviendo. No era una metáfora

—¡Todoroki! ¡Cuidado!

Ese día Gryffindor perdió treinta puntos. Veinte por Izuku y Katsuki peleando en la sala común, y otros diez porque Shoto terminó incendiando y congelando la estancia. Una mañana más para los de quinto año en la casa de los leones

* * *

 **Extra:**

—¿Estás celoso de que peleo con Kacchan y no contigo?

Izuku a veces no entendía del todo a su pareja

—...no

Tampoco Shoto era capaz de entenderse a sí mismo


End file.
